Lucy's darkness
by otakufan375
Summary: Lucy unlocks a new power but starts to give in to its power. Can her friends save her or will she give into the darkness?


Lucy was chosen to fight Flare in the Grand magic games. Flare threatened to harm Asuka if Lucy tried to fight back. Luckily Natsu managed to catch on and save her. Lucy then tried to finish her off with Urano Metria. But for some reason it stopped and Flare took the time to strike back. It seemed like Lucy was about to lose.

"Give up, little blondie. It's over" Flare said

Lucy was tired of being weak. She needed more power. She was angry at herself for being weak. She then felt a burning sensation in her eyes. Her usual brown eyes had changed to red. She then looked at Flare. The confident smirk that she had on her face vanished and panic took its place. She took a step back and had her hands on her head. She started to scream.

INSIDE FLARE'S MIND.

Flare was being mocked by the giants who had raised her. She was begging them to forgive her. However what happened next left her in a state of shock. She was now looking at Lucy and she used Urano Metria to kill them.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Flare was screaming like she was in pain. Lucy was confused because she had no idea what just happened.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked

"I'm not sure" Erza said

Flare then fell to the ground and passed out. Lucy was declared the winner. She was happy that she won but she was still confused on how she won. Mavis was looking at the young blonde with a serious look on her face. Makarov saw the look that Mavis had on her face.

"What's wrong, first master?" Makarov asked

Mavis snapped out of it and went back to her cheery self.

"Nothing at all!" Mavis said

Lucy was one of the rooms and looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She saw that her eyes were red.

"What happened to my eyes?" Lucy said

Lucy then remembered something that she heard about. She grabbed a book from her pouch and opened it. She looked through it and found was she was looking for.

"Celestial eyes?" Lucy asked

She kept reading and read that Celestial eyes can only be unlocked by Celestial mages. Very few Celestial mages were able to achieve this power. Lucy then figured out how to turn them off. She made the decision to train on how to use them so she can use them to her advantage.

Now Lucy was facing Minerva in the pool of water and Minerva was beating her to a pulp.

"Weaklings like you don't deserve to live" Minerva said

Lucy got angry when she was called weak. Her Celestial eyes activated and then she unleashed another ability. Even Minerva didn't see it coming.

"Spiritual flames!"

Lucy's eyes started bleeding but there was no physical wound that would cause that to happen. White flames came out of nowhere and Minerva got completely engulfed in them. She was now screaming in pain. She ended up falling out of the pool. Lucy was declared the winner. But now everyone was trying to put out the fire. Nothing they did seemed to work. Natsu came up to her and managed to eat the flames. Minerva was badly burnt.

Mavis now knew for certain that Lucy had the Celestial eyes. She wasn't sure how she got them but she knew that very few Celestial mages were able to unlock them. She had heard stories about them but to actually see it in action was a different story entirely.

Wendy approached Lucy and started to heal her. She then noticed the blood coming out of her one of her eyes.

"Lucy! You're left eye is bleeding!" Wendy said

Lucy was already aware of her bleeding eye but she ignored because she knew that it was nothing to worry about. As soon as she felt better she got up and was about to head back to her room but Wendy called out to her.

"Wait, Lucy! I still need to heal your eye" Wendy said

"Don't worry about my eye" Lucy said

"But" Wendy said

"I said I'm fine" Lucy said

Wendy backed off. She was afraid that Lucy would get annoyed at her. The last thing she wanted was to get on Lucy's bad side. Lucy decided to sit out for the remainder of the grand magic games since she didn't want to end up injuring anyone else. Fairy tail won the grand magic games.

Loke appeared in front of Lucy with serious expression.

"Loke? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"I saw what happened at the grand magic games. You have the Celestial eyes" Loke said

"I'm aware of that" Lucy said

"You need to be very careful when you use those eyes of yours. They can be very dangerous. The Celestial eyes are capable of using a wide variety of spells. But they can put a strain on you if you're not careful" Loke said

"You don't have to worry about me" Lucy said

"I'm serious Lucy! Most Celestial mages ended up giving into the power that the eyes have. I would highly suggest that we find a way to seal those eyes" Loke said

"Don't be silly, Loke. I just need to learn how to control their power" Lucy said

"Don't try to control something that can't be controlled in the first place" Loke said

"Loke, I'm keeping these eyes and there's nothing you can do about it" Lucy said

"Sorry Lucy but I can't allow to keep them. I'm gonna have to take you by force" Loke said

Loke attempted to just knock her out with a Light punch. But his hand came into contact with something but it wasn't flesh. He was shocked to see a yellow rib cage. He quickly backed away and saw that it was surrounding Lucy.

"She perfected one of the most powerful spells in a short amount of time. She can already summon the Celestial golem" Loke muttered

"You still want to try and take me, Loke?" Lucy asked

Loke knew that he stood no chance against Lucy in this state. The fact that she perfected she was able to master the Celestial eyes in a couple of months after the grand magic games proved that she was a prodigy when it came to Celestial magic.

"I'll let you go for now, but you need to remember to not give in to their power" Loke said

Loke disappeared and left Lucy all alone again. The young blonde swore that she would master this power and get stronger.


End file.
